Say Something
by WonderLand27
Summary: Logan broke the promises he made to Rogue when he left the mansion. Rogue, needing to find herself without the help of the X Men leaves soon after. Two broken people running from each other find each other. Can they fix what had been broken so long ago or are they destined to always run? One Shot Please Review


Say Something

_Say Something I'm giving up on you_

Rogue watched from an upstairs window as Logan took off on his (well not his technically seeing how he stole it from Cyclops) motorcycle. It had barely been a week since Magneto tried to use her to turn politicians into mutants. Barely a week since she almost died. Barely a week since he saved her.

But she needed more than a week, why couldn't he see that. She was raw on the inside. Feeling scrubbed with a wire brush and acid. Every time she closed her eyes she saw things. Memories. Hers, his, Magnetos. They were a nightmarish kaleidoscope that made her vision blurry and her stomach turn with bile.

He was the only thing that kept the darkness away. He was her protector. He left. He left her and now she was alone. Afraid. Unprotected. Why did he leave? Why couldn't he have just taken her with him? How could she stay sane without him?

"Are you ok Rogue?" Storm asked, startling Rogue out of her thoughts. Rogue quickly brushed away a tear that threatened to escape her eye before turning around to face the Weather Goddess.

"I'm fine Storm, thank you for asking" Storm frowned at her obvious lie but didn't push. She nodded her head and went on her way leaving Rogue alone once again.

Always alone. Never to belong. It was the reason why she started calling herself Rogue in the first place. She looked out the window again, hoping for one more glimpse of him. He was long gone, and she was here. Rogue clenched her fist in anger before punching the glass and walking away.

Logan wasn't the only who could leave. Rogue stalked the hallways towards her room. Her determination showed in every step. There was nothing here for her. Yes, she knew the professor cared about her and only wanted the best for her. She knew Jean would do anything and everything to help her control her powers. But she didn't need protection from them. She didn't need control. She needed him but he was gone. He was gone and soon she would be too.

Logan had given up on Rogue. So Rogue was giving up on Logan

_ I'll be the one If you want me to_

Rogue was reaching under the bed trying to grab a glove that fell when she heard the knock. She quickly tried to get up only to bang her head rather hard.

"ow, fuck that hurts," She hissed in pain.

"Oh my god, Rogue! Are you ok?" Bobby asked frantically rushing towards her side.

"I'm fine Bobby, just hit my head that's all," Rogue replied absentmindedly while rubbing the back of her skull.

"Are you sure? We can go down to the med bay and have Jean look at it." Bobby's hands hovered in the air wanting to touch her, make sure she was ok. Yet at the same time not knowing if he even could without hurting himself.

Rogue rolled her eyes at the boy. "I'm sure Bobby. It's nothing." She turned her back on him and finished putting her things in her duffle bag.

"You're leaving again." Bobby stated sadly, "Are you going after him?"

Rogue stiffened at the question. Was she going after him? The man that promised to protect her but instead left. "No, I'm not going after him." She finally whispered. More to her self than to Bobby. She wasn't. She was not going after him.

"Than where are you going?" Rogue looked out her bedroom window, mulling Bobby's question over in her mind. Where was she going? Not Mississippi that was for sure. Not Canada or Alaska, she was done with the cold and snow for the moment. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the cool glass. The chill helped calm her mind.

"Somewhere new, somewhere I might belong."

Bobby walked up to her and touched her shoulder hesitantly. "You belong here, with us. The Professor can help you with your powers."

Rogue shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "I don't need help with my powers, Bobby, not anymore. And I don't belong here."

"Of course you belong here! You're one of us!" Bobby protested, waving his arms frantically. Rogue winced.

"No I don't, and deep down you know it," She took a deep shuddering breath before looking him in the eyes "Can you say with 100% certainty that the people here aren't terrified of me?"

"A lot of students have dangerous powers."

"Their powers, don't drain someone's life away. Their powers don't drain other powers. Their powers don't leave them with the memories of other people. Mine do. They know it. I most definitely know it. They have a right to fear me." Rogue zipped up her bag and hefted it on to her shoulder. She moved to go around Bobby but he stopped her.

"I'm not afraid of you. That must count for something. Doesn't it?"

"No. It doesn't." Rogue pushed past Bobby's limp arm as he was to shocked by her statement to try to stop her once again. She was gone by the time he cleared his head.

"I wanted to protect you too," he whispered into an empty room before also turning around and leaving.

_Anywhere, I would've followed you_

**Rogue, if you would be so kind as to join me in my office, please**

The Professor called in her head as she reached the front doors. Rogue hesitated before putting her bag down by the door and headed towards the Professor's office. She raised her hand to knock **Please come in**. She walked in.

The Professor had two cups of tea placed in front of him. He gestured for her sit. When was Rogue was sitting in front of him he passed her one of the cups.

"Would you like any cream or sugar in your tea?" He asked kindly. Rogue stared into the amber colored tea. It was the color of his eyes.

"Sugar please." She whispered into the cup.

"One lump or two?" The professor smiled gently

"Three. Growing up in Mississippi you learn to like your tea sweet." Rogue answered, her mind was far away, thinking of humid hot days, long grass. The sun. She shook the thoughts out of her head. That life was dead.

The Professor put in the three lumps and Rogue stirred the tea until they dissolved before taking a sip.

"I understand you're leaving us, Rogue." The professor said kindly but sadly.

"I am," Rogue confirmed.

"May I ask why?"

"Because I can't be here, its to.." She trailed off trying to find the right words.

The Professor nodded his head "I understand my dear, I wish you well on your travels and please know that you will always have a place here."

"Thank you, Professor"

"Do you know where you're going?"

"No, but I know I need to leave."

The Professor sat down his tea and opened up one of his desk drawers. He pulled out a thick vanilla envelope and a pair of keys.

"These are for you, my dear. To help you on your journey. The keys are to the Land Rover." He said while pushing them towards her.

Rogue stared at the items "I can't accept these"

"Yes, you can. Please, I don't want one of my children to leave unprepared. If you must think of it as a loan that doesn't need to be repaid any time soon."

"I...I...thank you." Rogue finally said, not wanting to protest further. The Professor smiled at her. The two sat in comfortable silence as Rogue finished her tea. She set the cup down on his desk and stood up. "Thank you, for everything." She said kindly.

"There is nothing to thank my child."

Rogue nodded her head and moved out of the room. She hesitated at the open door briefly before turning around slightly. "Goodbye, Professor"

"Goodbye Rogue"

Rogue went to the front door, grabbed her bag then headed towards the garage. In the garage, she was met by Cyclops and Jean. Jean came up to her and gave her a warm hug. Rogue didn't respond but she did lean into it slightly.

"Please know that you always have a place here if you want it," Jean said as she pulled out. Cyclops came up from behind his fiancee and placed a hand on Rogues shoulder and squeezed it before letting go.

"If you ever get in trouble, there is a button on the dash that you can push. We will come running."

"Thank you, both of you, for what you did for me. I wouldn't be here without you guys." Rogue stated warmly and with all her heart. She might not belong here but she was thankful for what the X Men had done for her. The two parted and let her through toward her car. Rogue threw her bag into the backseat before jumping in behind the wheel. She started the car and moved to drive out before Cyclops motioned for her to roll down the window.

"If he asked you, would you have gone with him?" He asked.

Rogue looked at Cyclops. "Yes, I would've. But I'm not going after him, I need to go after myself now. Whatever that means."

Cyclops nodded his head in understanding before once again moving away. He put his hand around Jean as Rogue drove out of the garage. She watched the couple in her rearview mirror. She used to want that. Someone to be with her, someone to hold her. But that wasn't a life that she couldn't have. She was Rogue. Destined to be alone. As she drove away from the school she wondered if she would ever see the place again. Would she ever see Logan again? She didn't know, and maybe she didn't want to know. Her life was hers now. She had given up on him. On them. But unlike him, Rogue knew that the X Men would never give up on her.

_Say Something I'm giving up on you_

* * *

_ And I am feeling so small_

Logan sat a bar with an untouched beer in his hands. The bar had a cage, but he didn't want to fight. He didn't want to do anything. He stared at the beer bottle that was getting warm in his hands. What was he doing? He went out to search for his past. To finally have some of the answers he so desperately wanted. So why was he feeling like this? So dirty? Like he was doing something wrong? His mind drifted to a promise that he made. One that he was clearly breaking.

It had been two months since he left the mansion. Left her. He saved her. He almost died saving her. He kept his promise. So why did he feel like he was walked away from something important? She was safe with the Professor, she had friends her own age. She was where she belonged. He belonged out here. On the road, drifting from one bar to another. Fighting, driving. Being alone. This was his life. It wasn't a life for her. The beast inside of him wouldn't have been able to handle staying at the mansion. Not for long. The week that he did stay was torment. All those sounds and smells. Kids, people. It was rough on his senses. It was rough on the beast within.

Yet she calmed him. The untouchable girl with brown eyes and black and white hair. She calmed the beast. She calmed the man. He wanted to protect her, so he ran from her. He ran to find something he didn't even know if he wanted to find anymore.

"Hey baby, you looking for a good time?" A raspy voice spoke into Logan's ear. Logan looked at the woman. Tangled blonde, busty, cowboy boots, and smeared lipstick.

"Go away" He growled menacingly. She huffed and walked away to look for someone else to make money off of. Logan popped his neck before downing the now lukewarm beer in one gulp. He left cash on the bar and walked out into the Canadian snow. As he drove away from the bar on one eyes motorcycle he couldn't help but admire the view. Tall trees surrounded him on either side of the road. They made him feel small.

_It was over my head_

Logan walked through the abandoned dam where supposed answers hid. There was none. He reached for his tags only to feel his chest. He gave them to her. A promise he would come back. A promise he wasn't sure he wanted to keep. Another promise he was breaking. He looked at the cement walls that surrounded him, trying to find something, anything that could tell him something. What to do, who he was, where to go. Just something. Anything. A sign. There was none. He roared. His claws came out and he roared. In pain, in frustration, in anger, in sorrow, in agony. All of it was let out as he roared into the dam, into the wind and the cold and the snow. He fell on his knees and continued to roar until he had no more voice. He had nothing left to give. He was alone. Always alone.

He didn't know how long he stayed like that, on his knees, claws out on either side of him. But it was long enough for his claws to start getting a thin sheet of ice over them and his metal bones to be frozen as he finally tried to stand. He hissed as his frozen claws retracted into his skin, making him frozen both inside and out. His thoughts drifted toward her. His untouchable Rogue. The girl he made promises to and broke. Promises he didn't understand until now. How could someone as broken as he protect another? He didn't understand it then but he understood it now. He was over his head. He was over his head so he ran. He was always over his head, and he always ran. He would keep running until he couldn't. What he was running from or towards he didn't know. He didn't want to know.

Logan left the dam and once again mounted the motorcycle. He was over his head. So he would run. Where he didn't know. All he knew was he was done here. He was done with the cold. He didn't want to go back to the mansion, he wasn't ready for that. He wasn't ready to face her again. He wasn't man enough to face her. He didn't know where he was going but he knew that he was going somewhere. Good or bad, he didn't know. It was just. Somewhere.

_And I will stumble and fall_

Rogue sat on the dingy motel bed towel drying her damp hair. It had been almost a year since she left the mansion. A year on the road wandering from city to city, town to town. She was currently in Texas. By the beach. She found how the desert met the ocean was amusing, peaceful in its conflict. She had barely made a dent in the cash the Professor gave her (twenty thousand dollars). Only using it for the bare necessities. She picked up odd jobs here and there, picking fruit off of farms, collecting donations for charity, cleaning hotels. She was everywhere and nowhere. Nowhere felt right. She belonged with the wind. She went wherever it decided to blow. She wandered without seeing, without being. She was Rogue, a shadow of a human. She was no one. She was untouchable.

She got dressed and headed out into sunshiny Texas. There was a bar across the street but she didn't feel like going in. Today was not the day to go to a bar and replay memories. Today was a day to walk, enjoy the sunshine on her bare forehead and sweat underneath her long sleeve shirts and gloves. She saw but didn't see the strange looks that people gave her as she walked around. Her black hair with a white stripe down the front, her black long sleeve shirt, and gloves. She stood out amongst the short shorts and tank tops. She didn't care. Not anymore. She learned not to care what they thought a while ago.

The day grew hotter and she started to feel faint. The heat was getting to her. She knew she should go back to the motel, strip and cool off but she found she couldn't. She didn't want to leave the sun. It burned so brightly. It felt warm. It was the only way she could feel. She stumbled along more streets, her vision getting more and more blurry. She started to sway and people walked further out of there way to avoid her than normal. She felt her self stumble and fall. She felt a pair of arms grab her before she hit the ground. She felt but did not see or hear her name being called.

Rogue woke up to the feel of a cold towel on her forehead. She moaned and reached a hand up to grab it and throw it off of her face. She felt, heavy. Her eyes and her limbs felt as if they had weights tied to them. She needed water, she could barely breathe her throat was so dry. She started to get up but was met with resistance. She felt the tip of a straw next to her mouth and immediately started to suck down the cold water that was being offered to her. She didn't know how long she sat up eyes closed drinking cold water but finally she opened her eyes. She opened her eyes to see amber eyes looking back at hers.

Logan looked down at her concern and worry etched all over his face. She stared at him blankly, seeing him but not comprehending. Eventually, she reached a hand out to touch him. She stopped herself at the last moment. Her hand was un-gloved. She let it drop back down to her side.

"Hello" Her voice cracked as she said the simple word. Logan poured more water into her glass and she drank it enthusiastically.

"Hello," He answered.

The two sat in silence looking at each other trying but not understanding what was going on. It was Rogue who talked first breaking the silence.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Silence filled the room once more. Two people running away from each other. Two people who even though they spent so little time together had so much history in between them. Broken promises, questions left unanswered. Feelings that were broken almost beyond repair. Two people sat in a room. Practically strangers yet so much more. There was so much unsaid. There was nothing either of them could say. They were running from each other, only to find each other.

"When did you leave the mansion?" Logan finally asked, breaking the tense but not uncomfortable silence that was surrounding them.

"About an hour or two after you did."

"Why"

"Because I needed to. I couldn't stay. I just...I couldn't. I needed to leave, to try and find myself."

"Where did you go?"

"Anywhere, everywhere. Wherever the wind blew me. I haven't stayed in the same place for longer than a month. What are you doing here?"

"I've been wandering around, place to place. Following the fight circuit sometimes, just driving other times. I was about to head out of town when I saw you."

"Thank you, for helping me."

"There's nothing to thank kid."

"Thank you anyways. How long have you been here?"

"About a week, maybe two."

"Funny, It's about the same for me. Where are we?"

"My motel room. We're at a place called the Golden Sun."

"You're shitting me."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm staying here too. Room 109."

"Room 112"

"We've been neighbors for almost two weeks and didn't even know it."

"Seems like it kid."

"So..."

"So."

"Where are you heading off to next?"

"Don't know, haven't thought about. I figured I'd just drive until I stopped at the next place."

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure kid. Why not."

_I'm still learning to love_

Rogue threw Logan's duffle bag into the back seat along with hers as he wrestled his motorcycle onto the roof. She didn't know what she was doing. What was she doing? Offering a man that she hadn't seen in over a year to come along with her. A man that broke all of the promises that he made. A man, that had given her his dog tags. Dog tags that she refused to remove from around her neck for a reason she didn't understand.

"You ready kid?" Logan grumbled behind her. Rogue spun around on her heel and smiled at him. Not she knew if the smile was fake or real.

"Whenever you are."

"Let's go then."

Rogue jumped behind the wheel and waited for Logan to buckle himself in across from her in the passenger seat. She started the car and headed out on to the road. The Texas sunset behind them. The two sat in comfortable silence. Lost in their own thoughts. What were they doing?

Logan tried to not look at the girl as she was driving but find he couldn't stop staring at her from the corner of his eye. She was more of a woman now than a girl he admitted to himself. A woman shrouded in shadows and had eyes that seem older than his. She was beautiful. He could tell by how tight that she gripped the steering wheel that she was nervous. At war with herself. He understood. He was at war with himself too. He broke his promises to her. He ran from her and she ran from him. Yet here they were meeting in the middle and running together.

Rogue drove until her eyelids grew too heavy to keep open.

"Pull over. I'll drive for a little bit." Logan said. Rogue wanted to put up a fight say that she could keep driving but she didn't. She pulled over and placed her head on the steering wheel. She felt the door open and Logans hand on her arm. Slowly she got out and walked around towards the passenger seat. The second she closed the door her eyes closed and she was asleep.

She dreamed of a world where she could touch. A world where she could wear short sleeves and shorts and feel strong hands on her bare skin traveling all over her body. She dreamt of him. His amber eyes looming over hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist urging him on. In her dreams, they could touch. In her dreams, she was able to do what she wasn't allowed in the real world. In her dreams he loved her and he showed her he loved her. Roughly, slowly and everything that was in between. In her dreams, he kept his promises. He stayed and protected her. He didn't have to promise he would come back because he never left. In her dreams he was hers. She was his. In her dreams, they learned to love.

Logan tried not to focus on the woman sleeping in the seat next to him. He tried to ignore the smell of desire that was coming off of her. He wondered if she was dreaming of him. Of them. It was his turn now to clinch the steering wheel tightly. What was he thinking? He ran from her for a reason. What was that reason? He could no longer remember. He heard her moan in extasy and he gripped the wheel even tighter as a growl built up in him. He wanted to be the one to make her sound like that. He wanted to touch her. He couldn't touch her. She was untouchable. Besides, why would she want him to touch her? She deserved someone that knew how to love her. Someone that knew how to stay in one place. Someone that could just stay. She didn't need someone that could barely learn how to love.

She moaned again, this time louder. He watched as she moved around in her sleep. Grinding her thighs together to get some kind of friction. He pulled the car over and turned it off. He watched as she panted, coming undone in her dreams. He watched and he imagined. He imagined every type of way he could touch her. Roughly, slowly, and everything in between. He imagined just being able to touch her, to hold her. He imagined that he was hers. She was his. He imagined they could learn how to love each other. He watched as her body tensed, her thighs clenched and then she relaxed with a sigh. The desire and need that was rolling off of her calmed down. She curled up into herself slightly, her face was peaceful.

Logan started the car again and once again drove down the empty road. He needed his own release. He would wait. His release could wait.

_Just starting to crawl_

Rogue threw one of her french fries at Logan and laughed as he tried to dodge it. They had been traveling together for six months. It was rough at times, neither wanting to talk about the herd of elephants in the room. They fought and screamed at each other. He would walk out of the motel and slam the door, she would slide down the wall and curl into herself. He wouldn't leave, he would rest against the door and close his eyes and just breathe. He would come back inside and they would hold each other desperately not wanting to let go. They laughed and teased each other. They talked. They told each other things that no one else knew about them. They stayed together even when they wanted to run from each other.

They never talked about what happened. They never talked about the promises he broke and he never made her another one. They never talked about how they felt, about the dreams they both had. They just were. No promises, no words, they just were. They traveled with the wind, with the cage fights. They traveled just to travel. He taught her how to ride the motorcycle, she taught him how to catch fireflies. They had been to every single state, they had traveled through Mexico, only to come back to the states. The avoided Canada, they avoided the cold and the memories it had. They avoided New York. Neither wanting to go back to where promises where broken.

They were together without being together. Rogue watched as Logan threw away the trash from their lunch. She never thought they would last this long. She thought they would travel together for a few days, maybe a few weeks before moving on in different directions. She loved him. As a man, as a friend. She knew he loved her too. They knew but they didn't say. They knew what they wanted was impossible, so they gave each other what they could. What was possible. He walked back to her and she held out her hand so he could pull her up. He yanked her out of her seat making her squeal in delight as he threw her over his shoulder. She punched his back and felt the rumble of his laugh which made her laugh harder.

"Logan!" Rogue screamed in laughter. Logan put her down and smirked.

"Rogue."

She smiled, his smirk grew larger as his hand reached towards her side and started tickling her making her shriek in laughter. She tried to run from him but he held tight. They were both laughing. Soon enough he stopped tickling her and let her breathe. Her chest rapidly moved up and down as she caught her breath. Her face was flushed. She was beautiful. He loved her. As a woman, as a friend. He knew she loved him too. They knew but didn't say. They knew what they wanted was impossible, so they gave each other what they could. What was possible.

"Your an ass!"

"And you're a brat"

"Yet you stick with me anyways"

"For some odd reason."

"I think its because I know how to cook."

"You're right. It's definitely because you know how to cook."

"I knew it!"

"Its also because you clean."

"Ha! So you stay so you can have a maid!"

"You know me so well"

They got in the car and drove away from the fast food restaurant. Rogue went through the radio stations trying to find something she liked. She finally settled on classic rock and started to sing along with Bon Jovi. Logan smiled as he drove and listened to her sing. She had a pretty voice. It wasn't amazing but it was pretty and it was hers.

The rain started lightly than it came down in waves, Even with the windshield wipers on high Logan could barely see. He was about to pull over when the deer came out in front of them. He swerved. The car then Than it fell down the cliff side they were on. As it fell it rolled. Logan's last thought before he blacked out. 'Rogue.'

Logan woke up. He was upside down, a large tree branch went through the window and had him pinned down. He had a stick in his leg. He couldn't move. He turned his head looking for Rogue. He roared. The branch had gone through her, impaling her.

"Rogue!" he screamed. She didn't answer, didn't move. Nothing. His claws came out, he sawed through the branch, then with the little strength, he had left he clawed through the door and crawled out. Outside, out in the rain. He crawled to the other side and clawed through Rogues door. "Rogue! Come on sweetheart answer me. Please answer me. Rogue! Say something! Rogue!"

He ripped off the gloves he always wore. The gloves he wore to touch her without hurting himself or her. He ripped them off. For the first time since New York, he touched her bare skin with his own. He placed his hand on her forehead while clawing at the branch with the other. He dragged her out of the car. He held her. One hand on her forehead, the other underneath her ripped shirt on her back, on the giant hole in her middle. He held her and waited. He waited for her powers to kick in. To drain him. To kill him. He waited for his life to go into her body. He waited so he could save her. He held her and whispered her name over and over again. He whispered into her ear what he couldn't say if she was awake. He told her he loved her.

He didn't know how long he held her. How long he waited. All he knew was the overwhelming fear and love that was radiating out of him. All he knew was the joy he felt when he felt her powers kick in. The earth-shattering happiness he felt as he felt his life slip away into her body. He smiled as he felt her back and stomach slowly start to stitch together. He kissed her as she took her first breath. He kissed her than he fell. She was alive. He saved her. Once again he was able to save her. He felt blackness overcome him.

_Say Something I'm giving up on you_

Rogue breathed deeply and screamed. It hurt, everywhere was blinding pain. Her body was on was burning from the inside out. She was freezing. All she knew was pain. Pain and fear and love. A love that was burning her from the inside. A love that she automatically knew wasn't hers.

"Logan?" She called out. Where was he? Why could she feel him inside her? "Logan!" She called louder. She looked around. It was hard to see in the rain and mud. She saw him. Collapsed on the ground next to her. His skin was broken open, bleeding. He was smiling. "Oh my god! Logan!" She grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him. Screaming his name even louder. He didn't move. She watched his wounds. They didn't heal. She screamed louder.

She remembered the button that Cyclops told her about. The one that would call the X Men and they would come running. She ran to the car. She fought her way inside past the branch. She pushed the button. She waited. She went back to Logan. She waited. She stared, looking, searching. She waited for a sign that he was healing. She whispered what she couldn't say when he was awake. She told him she loved him.

_I'm sorry I couldn't get to you_

"Rogue!"

"Rogue!"

"Rogue!"

"Oh my God Rogue! I found her!"

Rogue had Logan's head cradled in her lap. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see the kind face of Cyclops looming over her. She saw Jean Gray and Storm standing just slightly behind him. She looked back down to the broken man in her lap. She cried. The rain washed away her tears.

"Save him. Please. Save him." She begged them. She pleaded. "Save him."

"We'll do everything we Can Rogue," Jean said in a comforting voice.

Together the X Men lifted Logan's body on to their plane. Rogue climbed in after them. She went to his side. She still had gloves on. She held his hand with both of hers.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She repeated. She was sorry she was hurt. She was sorry she died. She was sorry her powers didn't kick in sooner. She was sorry she killed him. She couldn't get to him.

_Anywhere I would have followed you_

She was back at the mansion. After a year and a half Rogue was back at the mansion. She didn't see anybody though. She stayed in the med bay. She held his hand and waited. It had been almost a month. He was healing, slowly. So slow. He was hooked up to machines. They made her cringe. She knew he would hate to wake up connected to machines. He had nightmares about that. She had his nightmares now. She had her own nightmares. She waited. She prayed. She told him she loved him.

"Don't break your promise again Logan. Please, you said you would come back to me. Please come back to me."

The Professor would visit her. Sometimes they would talk. Other times they sat in silence. He helped her control her power. She had control now. She could touch him now. It didn't matter. Control didn't matter if he didn't wake up.

She told Logan the truth. She told him all the things she couldn't say when he was awake. She told him that if he asked she would have gone with him in a heartbeat. She told him she would have followed him anywhere.

_ Say Something I'm giving up on you_

Another month went by. Slowly Rogue had started to come out of the med bay. She talked to people that she once knew. People that could've been friends if she had stayed. She talked to Bobby. Slowly as the days went by she went to the med bay less. Yes, she went every day. She stayed for hours. But she no longer spent the night in there. She would walk among the trees. Her new feral senses liked being outside. She had his senses now. She could heal by herself now. She was feral. He gave her not only his life but his powers too. Permanently this time.

She loved him. She would always love him. She was never going to give up on him. She would wait until he woke up. She was giving up on herself. She wanted to run again. She wanted to run from him again. From his broken body. She forced herself to stay. Every day was harder. Every day got more and more painful. Every day she walked a little further into the woods than the day before. Every day it took all of her strength to turn around and come back.

Rogue held his hand again. She was in the middle of telling him about how badly she wanted to run. She was focused on the shape of his nails. She didn't watch his face. She couldn't bare to look at his face. She didn't see him blink. She didn't see him open his eyes. She didn't see him move his head to face her.

"Hello"

Rogues head shot up. Logan saw the surprise, the shock, the disbelief that contorted it.

"Hello" Rogue looked at him. He was awake. After two months he woke up. He came back to her. "You came back to me. You came back."

"I did. I will always come back. How long have I been out?"

"Two months."

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

"You came back. You kept your promise and came back."

"I love you, Rogue."

"I love you, Logan."

_And I will swallow my pride_

They stayed at the mansion for another month. Logan needed to get stronger. They walked in the woods every day. They told each other the things they couldn't say before. They told each other they loved each other. Rogue told Logan she could control her powers. He ripped off his gloves. He touched her face hesitantly, unsure if what was happening was even real. He growled and slammed her into a tree before kissing her fiercely. Their hands were everywhere. Finally, after all this time they could touch. They could do want they always wanted to do. They no longer dreamed. There was no need for dreams. Not anymore. They had each other every way possible. Roughly, slowly, and everything in between.

They learned not to run from each other anymore. Instead, they ran together. Logan swallowed his pride and made promises to her once again. He promised to protect her. He promised to stay. He promised to love her always. He made a promise to god. He kept his promises by putting a ring on her finger. They had eternity. An eternity of running. Logan had found his answers, in her. Rogue had found where she belonged in him. They were each other home.

They left in a new Land Rover. Logan's stolen motorcycle on the roof. Rogue drove. The Professor had given them more money. They didn't want it but he insisted. They decided to save it. They drove back up to Alaska. To Canada. They drove back to the cold and snow. They drove to where they started. They talked about building a home in the woods. Somewhere they could stay if they ever wanted to stop running. They talked about having a family.

They built their Cabin themselves. It was surrounded by trees and was near a beautiful lake. They laughed and played. They fought. Logan slamming the front door. Rogue sliding down the wall. They breathed. Logan would come back inside. They held each other tightly. Not wanting to let go. They drove, but they never went far from the home they created for themselves.

_And I'm saying goodbye_

Years passed. Every once in a while they would go back to the mansion. They would say hello to the friends that were growing old before their eyes. The Professor would give them money. They tried to refuse only to have to take it anyways. They decided to save it. They watched the world change around them. They watched the war between mutants and humans. They watched but did not fight. They were safe in their own world, in their forest. Logan held Rogue as she cried when her friends died. Some killed in battle, some in old age. She was still young. She was eternal. They cried together when the Professor died. They cried, even more, when it was stated in his will the large sum of money he left for them.

Years passed. They had children. Two boys and a girl. Their home was filled with laughter and screaming. Fighting and loving. Their oldest son was feral. He claws just like his father, except his, were bone instead of metal. Their daughter could make anything grow, she touched something and brought it life. Their youngest could disappear at will, he would hide from his family and surprise them at the funniest moments. Only Logan knew where he was most of the time. As the children got older they left. It was hard to say goodbye.

Years passed. Their children would visit them often. They would bring their children. Yet the children grew older. They aged while their parents were eternal. Only their oldest stayed young. They cried when their children died from old age. They held their son as he cried, never being able to see his siblings again. They were eternal and that meant the world would change around them as they stayed the same. They learned to say goodbye.

Years passed. Promises were kept. Logan stayed and protected her. They laughed and they fought. They loved each other. Roughly, softly and everything in between. They learned to say goodbye, but not to each other. They lived as the world died. They were eternal.

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_ And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_ And anywhere I would have followed you_

_ Say something I'm giving up on you_

_ Say something I'm giving up on you_

_ Say Something_


End file.
